


Our Fairytale Ending

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [10]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Disney References, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Prom, Prom King, Prom Queen, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: All your time in the villa has been waiting for this moment. Now it’s time to celebrate with a night that will never be forgotten.
Relationships: Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757581
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Our Fairytale Ending

Waking up this morning had a different feeling to it, you’re _Gary’s girlfriend_ now. You spent the majority of the day talking to each other’s family, and you couldn’t wait to meet them. As daunting as it was speaking to them for the first time, it was a huge step in your relationship.

The date last night was so beautiful and picturesque, and what made it even more perfect was spending it with the man you had fallen in love with. The view on the gazebo looking out at the ocean, listening to the waves was so peaceful and relaxing. You spoke about your time together, how you got through and overcame every hurdle that came your way. _You were unbreakable_. Both of you enjoyed the time alone together, cuddling close looking out at the ocean. It was rare that you had time alone like this as someone was always around. You remember how he turned to look at you with that huge grin of his, looking into your eyes as he asked you to be his girlfriend. You were beyond shocked but thrilled. You never expected that you would become an official couple on the island. The moment he had picked, the words he spoke with such sincerity, he always made you feel like you were the only girl in the world when you were together. He always claimed he wasn’t the romantic type, but he certainly had his moments.

Arriving back at the villa, walking out onto the lawn hand in hand, you joined the rest of the islanders at the bean bags, who were talking about their dates. As there were never enough bean bags for everyone, you sat on Gary’s knee and he had one arm wrapped around you, the only hand placed on your thigh. You announced to everyone that you were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and everyone, including Lottie was pleased and congratulated you both. Everyone said what a great couple you two are, and how they knew the best was still to come.

You sit up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and stretching your arms above your head, a huge yawn escaping you. Looking out over the shared bedroom, everyone else was sound asleep. You lie back down, on your side so you are facing Gary. He always looked so beautiful while he slept, his blond hair ruffled like a bird's nest, tiny snores amongst a few hiccups escaping his lips. His chest rising and falling with every breath he took. You wanted to cuddle up to him, but you didn’t want to risk waking him when he looked so peaceful. You edge a little closer to him and he shifts slightly, but still peaceful dreaming.

You jump slightly when you hear the sound of a phone chiming across the room, and you lean up on your forearm to look over to see whose it was. Hannah sits up in her bed, groaning at the wake up call, grabbing her phone from her nightstand. The light from the phone illuminates her face and her once grumpy expression turns into a sweet smile.

“Morning Sophia,” she whispers, having spotted you were awake. “I’ve just had a text.”

“Morning,” you whisper back, smiling at her. After what happened during her return, you thought it was best to try and be as civil as you could, for the villas sake, and you didn’t want to ruin the last days you had here with Gary. “What does it say?”

“I won’t say too much until all the girls are awake but it’s _so_ exciting,” her brings her shoulders up and releases them with such glee. “How can we wake them up without waking the boys?”

“We could throw pillows at them,” you whisper mischievously.

“Won’t that wake everyone up?”

“Nah, it’ll be fine,” grabbing a spare pillow from beside your bed and throwing it a few beds down in Hope’s direction. “See,” as it makes a thump on her head. She quickly removes the pillow and looks around to see who the culprit was.

“Sophia!” She says sternly, “Why did you think that would be funny? I’ve been so careful with my hair, I’m not having it ruined the day before we leave.” You can’t help but giggle, placing your hands over your mouth to try and muffle it. Hannah is also trying not to laugh. Hannah carefully heads to Lottie’s bed, then Chelsea’s to wake them up.

“What’s going on?” Lottie says, mid yawn. “It’s still so early,” pulling the duvet closer to her, while Chelsea sits up in her own bed.

“Babes,” she yawns. “Why are we all awake and the boys get to sleep?”

“I’ve got a text, but you need to be quiet,” Hannah says, picking up her phone once more.

_Girls, you are going on a top secret shopping spree to find outfits for tonight’s Love Island Prom. You must leave the villa immediately without disturbing the boys. #shoptilyoudrop #promnight_

“EEEP!” Chelsea squeals covering her mouth. “We get to dress up like princesses.”

You feel movement to your side, and you look down to see Gary’s tired blue eyes looking up at you. “What’s going on babe?” He sits up beside you rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, pulling you in for a cuddle, kissing your forehead. “Why are you awake so early and making so much noise?”

“It’s prom night baby!”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Sophia! We weren’t supposed to wake the boys!” Hannah glares at you.

“Sorry, I was too excited.”

“I don’t blame you.” His blue eyes twinkling, “Am I going to get to see you all dressed up?”

“Only if you pretend Sophia didn’t say anything. We were supposed to get out of here with you boys noticing.” Lottie says in a grumpy tone.

“I reckon I can manage that. It’ll be worth the reward anyway,” he winks at you, before kissing you on the cheek and lying back down nearly covering his head with the duvet. The girls start carefully getting out of bed to make their way to the dressing room. Before you go, you lean down and stroke Gary’s head and kiss him.

“I’ll see you later,” whispering in his ear.

“See you later beautiful,” smiling with his eyes closed.

You get out of bed and head to the dressing room to meet the girls before heading to pick out your prom outfit. You all quickly, but quietly, make your way outside the villa where a jeep is waiting for you. Excitedly, you all get in and start chattering about what sort of dress you would like, and how you imagine the prom would be like. Arriving at the shop and walking inside, there was a huge display of beautiful dresses all hanging on the rack.

“Oh my god,” you sigh, taking it all in. “These are so beautiful, how are we going to pick?”

“I know babes,” Chelsea says coming up behind you, eyes scanning the dresses. “I feel like I wear my yoga gear all the time.”

You watch as Hannah and Lottie grab a few dresses each and head straight into the changing room, not wanting to waste any time. You can hear them giggling away as they try the dresses on. You walk around the rack looking at each individual dress until you find a beautiful blush coloured dress with a high slit on the leg. It was a little see through but was designed with beautiful gems which sparkled in the light. You took the dress straight to the changing room to try it on and it was perfect. You head back out, still wearing your dress, to show the girls and to see their dresses.

“Sophia you look gorgeous,” Hannah says.

“Gary’s a lucky guy,” Hope says smiling at you.

I feel like I’m in a fairytale wearing this,” you say, twirling in the mirror. The dress fits like a dream. “I never thought I’d wear a dress like this. Like, you know in Cinderella, when her fairy godmother gets her ready for the ball? This is how I feel right now. All that’s missing is some glass slippers,” you chuckle, lifting up the fabric of your dress lightly.

“You’re so cute sometimes Soph,” Lottie grins.

Chelsea giggles. “And Gary is your Prince Charming. I can’t wait until Gary see’s you later, he’s gonna be so proud.“

“You reckon,” turning your back to the mirror and looking over your shoulder.

“Of course he is, _look at you_.”

“Thanks girls.”

You each take your dresses off and get ready to head back to the villa, disappointed that you couldn’t keep wearing them. Though it would make for a great surprise later for the boys. You couldn’t wait to see what Gary thought. Back at the villa, still talking about your dresses you walk out onto the lawn, and you all stop in your tracks when you see the boys, dancing. You watch them for a few moments in silence, moving around and twirling.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Hannah asks.

“I reckon they’re practising their dance moves for tonight,” you reply.

“Oh my gosh, of course. The first dance,” she sighs contentedly. “I’m glad they’re working hard at it.”

Before you can reply, the boys finally notice that you’re watching them and stop, looking a little embarrassed. Hope ushers Noah and Bobby to show everyone the routine, even managing a little kiss at the end.

“May I have this dance?” Gary holds his hand out for you to take. “We’ve all got to do it later.”

“Let’s get started then,” smiling and taking hold of his hand.

“You’ve just got to remember the steps. Let me show you.” He wraps one arm around your waist, and takes your hand with the other. You relax into his arms and let him guide you as he shows you the moves. His body gently pressing against yours, his breath stirring up goosebumps on your skin. “You’re so good at this.”

“Obviously I have a great teacher,” you smile up at him. “You’re a brilliant dancer, I never knew you had it in you,” you giggle slightly and he grins back. You keep practising the dance routine, enjoying the closeness and the intimacy of it all. Ignoring the chaos unfolding around you as the islanders moan about stepping on each other’s toes. He twirls you around and brings you back into his arms, holding you tight.

“We’re an incredible team,” he grins.

“Uh oh! I hope you guys have had enough practice, because I’ve got a text,” Lottie’s voice brings you both out of the moment.

_Islanders, you will each give a speech tonight about how much your partner means to you. Lottie, Hannah, Chelsea, Hope and Sophia, please head to the bedroom to write your speeches. #fromtheheart #loveisintheair #mytypeonpaper_

“This is amazing,” Hannah says looking at the girls. “I can’t wait.”

“You’re going to need to help me Han, I’m rubbish with these types of things,” Lottie says.

“Don’t worry, I can help anyone who needs help.”

You all leave the boys as you head into the bedroom, where Hannah hands out the pens and paper. You sit cross-legged on your bed, and you start thinking about how Gary makes you feel, and you reminisce over the time that you’ve spent together. Letting your mind travel back to the first day you met, and suddenly without even thinking, your hand takes control and starts scribbling everything down. It feels like just yesterday that you met, but you already knew the memories created together was just the start.

The sound of pens against the paper was the only sound you could hear. The calmness as everyone concentrated on their speeches, completely lost in thought. You look over at the girls, you each had your moments but at times like this, their friendship meant a lot. You hardly even notice Hannah coming to sit on the bed beside you to read your speech. “I can’t wait for Gary to hear that later, he’s going to love it!” Getting rubbing your arm, “it’s beautiful.”

“Han, I don’t think Sophia’s ego can take it,” Lottie giggles at you. “Though I’m sure it’s amazing.”

“Oh guys, text,” Hope says, quickly picking up her phone, nearly dropping it on the floor.

_Ladies, you’ve bought your outfits, practised your moves and written your speeches. Now, it’s time to get dressed up and get ready for the Love Island Prom! #getfrocked #haveaball_

“Yes girls!” As all the girls started cheering and jumping up and down with excitement. You grab your speeches, and make you way as quickly as you can to the dressing room to be reunited with your dresses. You take your time doing your hair and makeup, so it’s just perfect. All the girls helping each other, just like you have done throughout your time here. Putting your dress on just felt so magical, and the anticipation of the night ahead was filling you with excitement.

“Are we all ready?” Hannah says standing by the dressing room door with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

A loud “Yes”, from the girls echoes in the room and you all start to make your way downstairs, one hand holding your dress and the other holding hands with Chelsea. Carefully making your way downstairs and through the bedroom, you look out over the lawn and see the flowers and the lights, with a beautiful arch in the middle. Little tables and chairs for each couple were scattered nearby, with a rose in the middle and some candles surrounding it.

“Oh gosh, look at these decorations. Isn’t it magical? I want to live in a world like this forever,” Hannah claps full of happiness.

“These decorations are stunning,” you say, looking around in awe. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything look so beautiful as this does.”

“Even I have to agree on this one, girls. I know I’m usually the Debbie Downer of the group but I’m so excited right now,” Lottie adds.

“Babes, you haven’t even seen the best bit of it yet,” Chelsea exclaims, as she points down the garden. “Look.” You turn your attention and you see the boys standing in a line waiting for you. You look straight at Gary who looks so handsome, ripped jeans with a tight fitting shirt highlighting his muscular physique. His style was different, but it was part of what made him so perfect. You start walking down the steps and he jogs up to meet you, taking your hand to help you down. Looking at him makes your heart flutter.

“You look stunning love,” he says, a little taken aback at how beautiful you look, a proud smile spreading across his face. “How on earth did I get to be so lucky?”

You smile up at him gratefully. “And look at you babe, you’re so handsome,” running your hands down the front of his shirt.

He places his hands firmly on your waist leaning in for a kiss. You meet his lips, kissing him softly before you feel his tongue moving along your bottom lip. You reciprocate, parting your lips allowing him entrance to your mouth, and your tongues meet starting a slow passionate dance. Both of you completely lost in the magic of the moment. You gently pull away at the same time, and you smile at him before noticing he is now wearing the same shade of lipstick.

“Aww babe, that shade really suits you,” you giggle, as you see his mouth covered in lipstick. “Let me get it for you.”

“You reckon?” He chuckles.

“It does, but you look a lot better without it,” leaning up and getting it off for him. He also removes your lipstick that has smudged slightly. “All gone.”

“Thanks babe.”

You cuddle close while you look around the lawn at the other couples standing together, and handing out glasses of champagne. The whole atmosphere that has been created has warmed your heart, never could you have expected just how happy and content you would feel standing out here with Gary by your side.

“I’m so nervous for the speeches,” Chelsea looks as nervous as you have ever seen her. “What if I mess it up or trip over or something? Or—”

You go over to her and give her a gentle cuddle, so not to crease your dresses too much. “Just be yourself, you’re amazing,” smiling at her which she returns gratefully and nods. “You’ve got this!”

A text announces the start of the speeches and Gary takes your hand as he guides you to your seat. You sit down together, sipping your champagne looking up at the arch where Chelsea and Henrik are standing. You watch them giving their speeches, and you nod to Chelsea afterwards to signal how well she did. Next up was Hannah and Jakub, followed by Lottie and Bobby. While you were listening to their speeches, your mind took you back to thinking about your own speech, worrying about whether Gary would like it or not. 

“We’re up babe,” Gary stands and holds his hand out to help you up from your seat. He leads you to the arch, and you take a deep breath.

“Gary… You are my one and only! I was thinking back to the first day we met, right here on the lawn, and straight away there was something inside of me, telling me that we were made for each other. I never really believed in fate or things happening for a reason before I met you, but now I think that we were always meant to find each other. We’ve been through our fair share of drama in here, but it made us stronger and I wouldn’t change any of it for a second.” You stop for a breath and look up at him smiling down at you before you continue. “You have made this experience for me, I feel so honoured to be standing here as your girlfriend and to have spent this time with you. You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. Everything you have overcome, has made you the man you are today. You are gorgeous, kind, smart, inspiring, and above all that you have the biggest heart.” Tears start escaping your eyes and your voice croaks. “Tomorrow this all ends, but it’s not really the end, it’s just the beginning of our life together, and I can’t wait.” More tears now falling as you finish your speech, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiles and wipes away your tears with his thumbs. “That was perfect. It was from your beautiful heart, and that means I loved it.” He takes a breath, “I’m not sure how I’m going to live up to it but, here goes.”

You smile and take a deep breath in anticipation for this speech. His eyes are sparkling but you can see how nervous he is.

“Sophia… I never thought I’d meet someone like you. You’re strong, independent and always thinking about others. I feel so lucky to have met you, as things could have worked out so differently. I’ve also been thinking back to that first day, when I saw you walking down, my heart sunk a little because I never thought I’d stand a chance. Then you picked me and washed those worries away. There was something in the way you smiled at me that day and I knew I was done for. Looks like I was right,” he giggles, and takes a moment. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the world, and I’m so lucky that I got to spend time with you.” He takes a deep breath. “When you were away in Casa Amor, I wasn’t my usual self. I wasn’t making jokes, I wasn’t as happy, and that’s because you weren’t around. You were who I wanted to make smile, because I love making you smile. Without you here, I realised that my life wasn’t ever going to be the same if you weren’t in it. Like the saying goes, you don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone, and it’s true. I don’t know what the future will hold but all I know is that I want to spend that time with you. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and I think I’ve found the perfect way.” He stops speaking and he steps forward placing a hand on your waist. Your eyes lock and you both lean in for a long lingering kiss.

In the background you can hear your friends clapping and cheering, and you felt eternally blessed. You could hear a few islanders shouts of support, “you guys are amazing,” and “it feels like we’ve just watched you get married.”

“That was incredible,” you say, a little lost for words and tears falling down your cheeks and you wipe them away. “It was exactly what I wanted,” placing your hands over his chest where his heart is.

”I’m glad you liked it. I’m rubbish at trying to say how I feel, and I know that if we do get married one day my vows are gonna be terrible.”

”Babe, please don’t put yourself down, I loved your speech it was perfect. Don’t ever forget how amazing you are!” He smiles broadly and leads you back to your seat.

”I never thought of you as the romantic type there Gary,” Bobby jokes.

“Only for the right girl.”

The girls “aww” and smile at you, and you grin back. Sitting back in your chair you watch Hope and Noah giving their speeches, though you weren’t paying much attention to what they were saying. You were still lost in your own little bubble of serenity.

The sound of clapping around you brings you back to the prom, just in time for Lottie to say that she’s written you a speech. She mentioned how you were her rock and how she wouldn’t have managed to get through the villa without your support. She acknowledged that at times, you weren’t always completely there for each other and her feelings had clouded her judgement sometimes, but your friendship has meant a lot to her. Once she finished, she walked down and threw her arms around you in a tight embrace and you hugged her back. “That was perfect, Lottie.”

“So are you,” she smiles. “And I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you through.”

You smile in response, still hurt, but her apologising means a lot.

Just then music starts playing from the speakers and Hannah squeals. “It’s the first dance.”

“May I have this dance?” Gary asks, holding out his hand.

“Of course babes, like I’d ever say no.” You take his hand and together you walk to the middle of the lawn with the other couples. He leans into you, his arm around your waist, your hand in his, and begins to dance. He twirls you around and the evening’s breeze catches your dress causing it to float graciously. You dance together in perfect harmony, moving through each practised step to the music. This right now, was the best moment of your life so far.

“This is incredible,” as he twirls you around once more, holding you close. Your eyes never leave one another’s as you finish the dance. You barely notice the music stopping, as you lean towards each other for a kiss, meeting his lips softly.

It was all quiet, until loud pulsing music roared through the speakers. “Now it’s time to get down,” Bobby says enthusiastically. Everyone started dancing to their own rhythm, matching their partners. Gary pulls you close, his hands firmly wrapped around you.

“This is exactly how I want to remember our time here, me with my beautiful girlfriend and all of our friends. Having fun is what life’s all about.”

“I feel the same way.”

“I’m so glad we’re on the same page, though we always are.”

Spending this time all together was nothing you would ever change, and it was perfect for your last night in the villa.

“Oh my gosh you guys, text. I’ve got a text!” Chelsea shouts and the music is turned down.

_Islanders, we hope you’re having the night of a lifetime but there is one last surprise in store. The public have been voting for their Prom King and Queen._

“Oh my gosh, I wonder who they’ll be,” Hope says, looking confidently at Noah.

_The Love Island Prom King and Queen are …_

_Gary and Sophia._

“I can’t believe it,” you say looking at Gary. “This is crazy.”

“It’s not surprising though,” twirling you around making you giggle. “You do look like a queen.”

“And you’re my king,” you grin.

“Congrats guys,” Chelsea grins and she heads to the side as the text also indicated that there was a special gift. The islanders clap and congratulate you, while feeling a little disgruntled. “I feel so honoured to be able to crown you.”

You and Gary hold hands as you make your way to her, and she places a tiara on both of your heads. “Thanks babes,” hugging her.

Music once again starts playing from the speakers. “Shall we?” Giving you his arm and you make your way over for your first dance as Prom King and Queen. The islanders watch on from the side, as you wrap your arms around each other, moving gently to the music, enjoying the moment for what it was.

“I love this,” sighing contentedly.

“Incredible isn’t it?”

“Like, look at the first day compared to now, who would’ve thought that we’d still be together.”

“We’ve come so far, and I don’t mean to get all soppy but… we were clearly meant to be,” twirling you and your dress catching the breeze once more. “I just feel so lucky right now.”

“Me too,” smiling at him. Your heart has never felt so full.

“The best is yet to come.”

Throughout your time in the villa you have met some wonderful people. People who you are happy to call your friends. There has been a lot of drama and tension, but you are finishing it having found the man you were longing to find. Holding him close to you as you dance, his heart beating against your chest, never in your life have you felt happier than in this moment.

Even though this experience is nearly over, and tomorrow night one couple will be crowned the winners. You already felt like you’d won everything you had ever wanted. The end was actually the beginning, and tonight was the perfect way to end this chapter of your life.

Your fairytale ending.

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️  
> ________  
> The story continues after the villa, on my series called ‘The Stars Aligned’.


End file.
